The unexpected parents
by klcm
Summary: When a game of ball takes an unexpected turn for the strange and abnormal, how will Morgan and Reid feel when thrown into the midst of a strange parental relationship? My CM bad fanfic entry.... I don't like... but hey it spose to be bad!


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

Okay so my bad fan fic? Let me know...! Lol......Do not ask what possessed me but hey....

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Catch it!' Morgan shouted at Reid. He smacked his forehead when the young genius yet again dropped the ball in which they were throwing back and forth from one another. 'Reid what's so hard about catching it?'

'Nothing but it just seems to swing out from my grasp.'

'Just swing out?' Morgan looked confused. 'It's a ball, not a person, or a living organism.' He said with a mocked tone.

'Morgan I'm not lying!'

'Okay! Just throw the ball before we have to get back.' Reid threw the ball and Morgan caught it. 'Just swings out does it?' He shouted with a raised eyebrow.

'Maybe you're just a crap shot.'

'Yeah yeah kid genius.' He threw the ball back to but it stopped mid air. 'What the...' Morgan began to say as the ball continued hang in the air suspiciously. 'Reid what type of science explains this?'

'Erm... uh... none.' Reid sat stepping in cautiously. 'Erm it's growing?'

'Growing.... Reid it's a ball.' His eyes widened as the ball enlarged slightly. 'This is some strange shit.'

'What should we do?'

'Erm... leave it maybe?'

'Yeah.' Reid looked round, there were multiple people watching now.

'It grew again.... and again!'

Reid and Morgan took a step back, turned and began to walk faster until they heard it.

'Mama.'

Reid and Morgan looked at one another.

'Dada.'

'Is it talking?'

'Erm... uh... I think so.'

'To us?'

'I have no idea.' Reid stopped and turned to face it, the ball was a lot bigger now. Scarily big. 'Erm Morgan... look.'

Morgan span round from his spot and saw the drop to ground and bounce around.

'Mama... dada...mama....dada.' It bounced to them, dancing around them excitedly.

'This is a dream right?'

'No dream Reid.... all real.'

'You got to be kidding?'

'No joke... does that make us its parents?'

'Erm... let me check.' Reid thought. 'Hey kiddo.' The ball stopped in front of Reid. 'Go to the tree over there for me and come back.'

In a nodded response it headed off.

'It listened and now it's coming back.'

'Mama.' It said as it settled by Reid's leg.

Morgan couldn't help but laugh. He looked elsewhere but at Reid's stiffened body and the ball's attentive actions. He noticed everyone was fleeing the park now.

The ball caught Derek in its attention and hopped in front of Morgan. 'Dada!'

'I'm not your dada, you're a ball.'

'DADA! DADA! DADA! DADA!' It whined at Morgan.

'Okay I'm your dada!' He looked at Reid who was stifling laughter. 'Oh you think this is funny mama?'

'This like some immaculate conception.'

'No one conceived!'

'Mama!' They looked at the ball. 'Dada!' It had shrunk, not back to ball size but it was smaller.

'So who takes it home?'

'We could keep it at the B.A.U.'

'Morgan it's a baby.'

'Reid it's a ball!'

'Penny!' Came the voice from the ball. 'JJ!'

'How does it know our wives names?'

'I have no idea AGAIN!'

'Okay.' Reid bent down. 'Baby ball if you shrink down you can come home with mama.'

'Dada?' It sounded hurt.

'Dada will have you next week... but you will have us both all the time.'

'Promise.' Morgan threw in; he still couldn't believe he was having a chat with a ball! He ran a hand over his head. 'Pen was right; I'm going insane without her around.'

'Dada still loves you.' The ball shrank down. 'He'll see you often... you'll see us both often.' It shrunk again but hopped in front of Morgan.

He shook his head, was he really going to do this? He sighed and bent down. 'Dada will see you as often as possible... like in the park, out with Penny. Mama and dada will be here.' He smiled once the ball shrunk back to normal size and no more mamas and dada's were heard.

'We did it dada.'

'Shut up Reid before I slap you.'

'Wife beater.'

'Reid!'

'Sorry.'

'Pick the ball up. I'm never going to play with that again.'

'You're going to neglect it?'

'Yes, it's just too weird now.'

Reid picked the ball up and put it under his arm, the pair plus their miracle child walked off into the sunset, to live happily ever after...


End file.
